Holiday Spirit
by Kaychan87
Summary: Bucky Barnes lacks holiday spirit while Emily, on the other hand, has it in spades.
1. Hallowe'en

**Holiday Spirit**

 **Notes:** Part 1 of a 3 part holiday-centric Bucky/Original Female Character story. I don't own Marvel or any of its characters. Emily is all mine.

* * *

"C'mon Buck, where's your holiday spirit?" Emily asks, her hands on her hips. She is standing in the doorway of her bedroom, giving her boyfriend of several months her best puppy dog eyes.

"No," the man replies flatly, standing in the same pose as Emily. The only difference is the scowl on his face instead of a pout like her.

"Pleeeeaaaaassssseeeeee, Bucky," Emily continues, drawing the word out.

Bucky Barnes lets out an annoyed huff as he rakes his right hand through his shoulder length brown hair. His blue eyes are stormy – a tell-tale sign that he is annoyed – as she watches on quietly. He knows the young woman expects him to cave to her demands; he's not ashamed to admit that he's putty in her hands the moment she pulls out that doe eyed look of her. But not this time. This time, he was putting his foot down. "No," he says again as he approaches Emily slowly.

Emily sighs dramatically as he closes the distance between the two of them "It's Hallowe'en, Bucky. You have to wear a costume," she tells him.

"Not a chance in hell am I wearing that!" he tells her, his voice low and dangerous; it's the voice Emily affectionately refers to as his "Winter Soldier" voice (mostly because she knows it drives him crazy). He reaches out and rests his hands on her shoulders before slowly running them down her arms. "I love you, but I'm not wearing that," he adds, his voice softer, before he leans in and kisses the young woman lightly.

With a sigh, Emily returns the kiss before moving out of Bucky's way. "Party pooper," she throws at his retreating form.

"Still not doing it!" he calls over his shoulder, smirking victoriously.

Emily rolls her eyes and slams the bedroom door shut to change into her own costume. She had been looking forward to Hallowe'en; it is her second favourite holiday, after all. While she is far too old to go trick-or-treating, Emily loved throwing on a costume to hand out candy to all the kids that come through the neighbourhood. She adored seeing their faces when they saw that she – a grown-up – dressed up like they were year after year. Emily isn't going to let her boyfriend throw off her Hallowe'en game this year she vows before stripping down to squeeze into the costume.

As the bedroom door slams shut, Bucky starts making his way to the living room. His plan is to plop himself on the couch in front of the television set while Emily gives out candy. He's come a long way in his recovery but he feels weary about giving candy out to small children; he's not sure he trusts himself around them just yet. Just as he grabs for the remote, the doorbell rings. Bucky's brow furrows as he glances at the clock on the living room wall; surely it's still too early for trick-or-treaters, right? The sun hasn't even started setting yet. Just to be safe, Bucky grabs the bowl of candy that is set out and cautiously makes his way to the door. He hasn't even had the chance to grab a sweater to cover up his left arm; having it exposed around children made him feel anxious.

"Bucky? Emily? You two in there?" came a familiar voice from the other side of the door. Bucky lets out a sigh of relief as he sets the candy bowl down before opening the door.

"Hey Stevie…. What the hell are you wearing?!" Bucky's eyes go wide as he takes in his best friend. Bucky gives Steve an appalled look while the blond haired super soldier just grins. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. Emily put you up to this, didn't she?!" groans Bucky as he rubs his face with his flesh hand.

Steve steps into the apartment, his blue eyes twinkling with laughter. He knew before leaving the new Avengers' facility that Bucky was going to be less than impressed with the costume Emily had insisted weeks ago Steve wear. He had been willing to go along with it because the young woman had been so excited as she regaled Steve with her Hallowe'en ideas. "Pretty great, huh Buck? Stark helped with the arm," Steve asks Bucky as he flexes his metal-coated left arm.

"The two of you deserve each other."

"Hey, where's your costume?" Steve asks as he shuts the front door behind him. He raises an eyebrow as Bucky just grunts out a few unintelligible words as he walks back over to the couch and drops down on it heavily. "The kids will get a real kick out of it, you know," continues the original super soldier as he follows Bucky to the living room.

"You two have a twisted sense of humour," Bucky just says darkly as he grabs the remote for the TV.

"You don't think I make a convincing Winter Soldier?"

"Not with that head of hair you don't, ya punk," Bucky answers easily. Steve grins at him and pulls something from his back pocket. He quickly puts it on his head with a little "ta-da" and it takes everything Bucky has not to throw the remote at his friend's head. "Stupid," he mutters instead.

"Nah, that's all on the couch with you," jokes Steve, his voice filled with laughter.

"Steve! You look great!" Emily's voice makes both Steve and Bucky turn to the bedroom door. She stands there, her eyes sparkling as she takes in Steve's Winter Soldier costume; Emily feels ridiculously delighted that one of her two super soldiers is joining the Hallowe'en fun. Emily takes several steps closer to the two men who are just staring at her as though she's sprouted an extra set of arms out of her head. "What?"

The two men both start stuttering out words she can't even begin to make out, their expressions similar. The only difference between them is Steve's face is redder than a tomato and Bucky looks like he wants to ravish her. "Your… your costume is very… realistic," the blushing super soldier finally manages to stammer out.

"You think so? Natasha leant me one of her old suits for tonight," Emily informs Steve before doing a twirl to show off the entire outfit, her red wig bouncing with the motion. She had to have some alterations done to it, of course, but it was otherwise more comfortable than she imagined it being. Until that evening Emily had always wondered how Natasha had been able to move the way she did in such a tight, confining suit. Emily smiles at Steve before turning to face her boyfriend. His eyes were stormy again though with unabashed desire instead of annoyance. "What do you think Bucky?" she asks softly. Emily begins to chew on her lower lip nervously as she waits for the original Winter Soldier to speak.

"I think Steve needs to stop ogling my gal," Bucky finally says, growling slightly. Steve coughs and turns away quickly as Bucky rises from the couch and closes the distance between Emily and himself. "Look at you, Doll," he murmurs as he takes in the sight of her. "You know what you're doin' to me?" he asks you as he reaches up to cup her face with his hands.

Emily blushes but flashes him a cheeky smile. "Inspiring you to put your own costume on?"

Groaning, Bucky ducks his head until their foreheads are touching, his brown locks mingling with the red strands of her wig. "I'd much rather get you outta yours," he tells her.

"Will you put your costume on if I let you?" Emily asks.

Bucky just pecks you on the lips before stepping back. "There is no way in hell I am putting on that spangly monstrosity," he says, ignoring Steve's indignant "Hey!" as he backs away from his girlfriend.

"Well then, I'll just have to have some fun with the new and improved Winter Soldier model," Emily huffs before marching over to Steve and grabbing him by the fake metal arm. "You ready to impress some kids, Rogers?"

"You bet I am," chuckles Steve, ignoring the sour look Bucky gives the both of them.


	2. Christmas

**Holiday** **Spirit**

 **Author's Note:** Here's part 2 of Holiday Spirit! In which Bucky and Emily celebrate their first Christmas together! I don't own Marvel characters just Emily; the song Emily sings is Lucy Hale's "Mistletoe".

* * *

" _If the pipes they freeze, I'll open a bottle of wine… And if we can't leave, we'll need a way to pass the time… I thought, I thought of everything I'd need… Oh I, just hope we don't run out of mistletoe, oh…_ " Emily sings as she dances around her kitchen, checking on various pots and pans of cooking food. It is Christmas Eve – her first with Bucky – and the two of them have decided to host a small gathering with Steve, Sam, and Wanda. Given that there are two super soldiers to feed, she's decided to make some extra. Emily knew from personal experience just how much Bucky and Steve could eat on their own.

As she's checking on the turkey, the song on the iPod switches and she begins to hum along with Brenda Lee's " _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree_ ". Emily closes the oven and turns to see Bucky watching, an amused look on his face as he takes in her appearance. "As much as I appreciate the look, Doll, pyjamas and an apron for a Christmas party?" he teases, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smirk.

"Maybe if someone was helping me out here, I could go get dressed for the party," Emily tells him, folding her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at him. She adores the man standing in front of who – who looks amazing in his green turtle neck and dress slacks – but there's no denying he's a pain in the ass most of the time. "Done pampering yourself yet?"

Bucky just chuckles and closes the distance between the two of them, drawing his girlfriend into his arms and kissing her soundly on the lips. "Maybe we can cancel," he whispers against her lips, his arms tightening around her.

"Not on your life, Barnes," she tells him, pulling away from him. She tugs the apron off and drop it over Bucky's head, taking a moment to run her hand through his silky brown locks. "Keep an eye on the veggies, doll," Emily teases and steps away from him. It takes everything she has not to giggle at the pout on his face.

"Do I have to wear this?" he asks, motioning to the apron – pink and frilly – with his metal hand. Emily notices his fingers twitching as though he's waiting for the go ahead to just rip the apron to pieces.

"Can't have you getting dirty, now can we?"

"You're a pain in my ass, you know that Em?"

Emily just smiles and turns to head to their bedroom to don her party dress. As she steps into the hallway, she hears one of the songs from the Frozen soundtrack start on the iPod and lets out a snort as Bucky begins to mutter. Ever since Emily forced him to watch the princess movie with her, he's hated anything related to it. The fact that she had compared him and Steve to Elsa and Anna hadn't helped his feelings on the movie, either.

By the time the doorbell rings, Emily's just putting the finishing touches on her look. "Can you get the door Buck? I'll be right out!" she calls as she fastens the clasp to herr favourite necklace.

"You want me to answer the door in a pink apron?!" Emily hears him shout through the walls of their home. She can't help chuckling at the sounds of his annoyed stomps towards the door. Emily's not far behind him, stopping once to admire her dress. It's simple but elegant, the waist tapered and the collar edged with black silk with a silk black rose just off your left shoulder. Tasteful and not too revealing, she knows Bucky is going to love it.

"Merry Christmas, Frosty! Where's Mrs. Frosty?" Emily hears as she steps up behind Bucky, brow furrowing in much the same manner as her boyfriend's. Crowded at their front door is more than just their three expected guests – the entire Avengers team stands behind a sheepish looking Steve and a shrugging Sam.

"Tony cancelled his party when he heard we were coming here for dinner," Steve explains to his two friends.

"Um… come in?" Emily says, sharing a look with Bucky. This is not how either of them expected their night to go. As the Avengers file in to their place, Emily wonder if there's going to have enough food.

"Do we have enough food?" Bucky whispers. "That looks like barely enough for me and Steve."

"I'll get creative in the kitchen if you distract the troops," Emily whispers back conspiratorially.

"Hide the power tools on your way," jokes Bucky, making you giggle.

"Hey lovebirds, it's rude to whisper in front of your guests!" calls Tony as he makes himself comfortable on the couch.

"No worse than crashing someone's Christmas dinner!" Emily calls back before disappearing into the kitchen to improvise some additions to the holiday feast while Bucky goes to play host.

Several hours and one feast later, everyone is sitting around the living room, talking and laughing. Despite crashing dinner, Tony managed to surprise everyone with presents – even Emily, the unofficial member of their team. She sits there, chatting with Wanda and Natasha, while Bucky is animatedly discussing something with Dr. Banner and Tony. The scene makes Emily smile; Bucky was becoming more open to large groups, more at ease with himself. His progress since she met him had astounded Emily. She didn't know if he would be mission ready like Steve hoped and she wasn't so sure she would mind if Bucky was never a full-fledged Avenger but if it made him happy, Emily would support him.

Bucky glances away from his conversation with Bruce and Tony and sees his girlfriend watching him, a smile lighting up her face. "I'll be right back," he says to the two men as he rises and motions for her to follow him before he slips down the hall towards their shared bedroom.

"I need a minute," Emily tells Wanda and Natasha, both of the women nodding and resuming conversation as Emily quickly dashes down the hall. Bucky's disappearing act has her curious. He'd mentioned a few days earlier that he had a surprise for her for Christmas and you wonder if he's decided now is the perfect time to give you your surprise. "Bucky?" Emily says softly as she enters the bedroom and finds him with his back to the door. He turns, smirking devilishly at her; his blue eyes sparkle with mischief as he beckons the young woman closer. "What's up?"

"Ready for your surprise, doll?" he asks you, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Of course I am, but why'd you have to pull me all the way into our bedroom?"

"For your eyes only," he tells her. "Now close'em and don't peak until I tell you it's okay!" Emily raises an eyebrow at him but do as she's told. She shifts her weight from foot to foot while waiting for Bucky to tell her it's okay to open her eyes. She wishes he wasn't so silent. It makes the wait that much more unbearable. "All right, open them," he tells her and she can hear the slight discomfort in his voice. Emily's eyes flutter open and her hands fly to her mouth as she lets out a gasp. Standing in front of her, with his hair pulled into a ponytail, is her favourite super soldier dressed in none other than the Captain America costume Emily had tried to get him to put on this past Hallowe'en. "Don't laugh Emily!" he warns, fidgeting slightly as he stands before her.

"Oh Bucky!" she breathes, eyes brimming with tears at the gesture. It may have been late, but the thought was there.

"Damn it, don't get all soft on me doll. I expected some teasin' from you, not tears!" he almost groans as he catches the watery sheen to her eyes.

"You're so handsome!" Emily tells him instead, stepping closer to him. "My very own super soldier."

Bucky's cheeks turn pink and instinctively he goes to run a hand through his hair. "You know what would make this even better?"

"What's that?"

A sly smile slides into place as he pulls Emily close. "If you put on that sexy little number from Hallowe'en," he tells you before leaning down slightly and kissing her.

Emily splays her hands across his broad chest, loving the familiar feel of his muscles beneath her delicate hands. "Aren't you naughty, wanting the Black Widow," she murmur as his lips move along her jaw and down her neck.

"This is definitely some kinky fetish stuff you guys got going on."

Tony's voice from the doorway sends you and Bucky flying apart. Emily's cheeks are a brilliant red while Bucky looks positively murderous. "Oh… hey guys…" she breathes when she notices Tony isn't alone in the doorway.

"I knew shooting me was some weird foreplay, Barnes," Natasha says from beside Tony, making the dark haired billionaire chuckle. "Guess lending you that old suit was a good thing. You're quite welcome Emily," the red haired spy adds, winking at her friend. Emily didn't think it was possibly, but she could feel her face grow redder.

"We'll leave you two to your freaky roleplay," Tony adds, winking at Emily as well.

"I told you I didn't want to wear this stupid outfit," Bucky mutters darkly.

"Don't worry baby, I'll make it up to you after I've finished dying from embarrassment," Emily replies, covering her face with her hands. She's not sure whether she wants to laugh or cry at the situation. She takes a few deeps breaths and turn back to face Bucky, her hands lowering from her face. Before she can say another word, a black body suit hits her in the face. "You are incorrigible, Mr. Barnes," Emily huffs, shaking the costume at him.

"Send the lot of them on their way and I'll show you how incorrigible I really am, doll," Bucky tells Emily, his charmingly devilish smile on his face once more.

Emily shakes her head before walking out of the room to send their friends home for the evening. She stops halfway there and calls back at Bucky, "I see someone's found his holiday spirit!"


	3. Valentine's Day

**Holiday Spirit**

 **Author's Note:** The finale of Holiday Spirit, in which Bucky reflects on the holidays he's celebrated with Emily! The song used is "She Is" performed by Ne-Yo and Tim McGraw. I don't own Marvel, just Emily.

* * *

Bucky fidgets nervously, his hands in his pants pockets, as he stares at the little velvet jewellery box sitting on the table in front of him. Emily is at work and he has the house all to himself until she's off. After that he plans to surprise her with dinner; a dinner he's been planning for months. It's Valentine's Day and it's been a full year since he first met Emily. It has been the best year of his life – at least, the best year he can remember. Some of his life from before the war is still hazy. Between Emily and Steve, he had managed to piece together a good deal of his fragmented past. Emily was always so patient with him through his struggles and she never pushed; unlike with Steve, he wasn't constantly worried that he was letting her down by not being the man he once was. He was completely at ease with her, a feeling he hadn't had in over seventy years. He knows he loves Emily. He's loved her since he first set eyes on her a year ago at the diner she works at.

* * *

 _"You're gonna love this place, Buck!" Steve insisted as he led Bucky and Natasha towards what looked like a rundown old building in Brooklyn. "It's like stepping back in time!"_

 _Bucky just grunted in response to Steve's enthusiasm. He wasn't sure he wanted to be out and about in a crowded city like New York. The former assassin didn't believe he was ready yet. And despite his enthusiasm, Steve had his doubts too; that was why Natasha was there. If Bucky had an episode, Natasha would not hesitate to do what needed to be done. The red headed woman cared a great deal about Steve but there was no love lost between Bucky and herself._

 _"Just grin and bear it, Barnes," Natasha told him, rolling her eyes at Steve._

 _"This is ridiculous," grumped Bucky as Steve herded them inside and to a booth at the back of the restaurant, waving to the waitress behind the counter. She waved back and grabbed three menus before skipping over to the table._

 _"Welcome back, Captain! I see you have friends today!" the waitress said, flashing a bright smile at the three Avengers._

 _Steve chuckled at the young woman, causing Bucky to raise an eyebrow. "Yeah. My friends Natasha and Bucky," the original super soldier introduced Bucky and Natasha. "This is Emily," he added to introduce the young woman._

 _Natasha smiled politely and accepted her menu while Bucky looked up, his blue eyes locking onto hers. He is completely and utterly entranced by what he sees – a beautiful woman whose smile hasn't diminished at all since she set eyes on him. If he didn't know any better, Bucky would have thought she was blushing because of him but it just wasn't possible. Women didn't blush at the sight of him like they used to seventy years ago. "Thanks," he said gruffly as he accepted the menu from her._

 _Emily just nodded, still staring into his eyes as she let him take the menu from her. "So… um… you guys just take your time and give me a shout when you're ready?" she said almost uncertainly before she tore her gaze away from Bucky and practically ran back to the counter._

 _Bucky's eyes followed her even as he pretended to browse his menu. He was intrigued by the woman who kept glancing at the table and quickly looking away. "I think she's interested in you, Steve," Bucky finally stated._

 _It was Steve's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Who, Emily?" Bucky nodded and Steve let out a snort. "Not a chance, Buck. She's just a friend."_

 _"She keeps staring at us."_

 _"Well, she knows Steve's Captain America. Maybe she's just a fan of the team," suggested Natasha._

 _"She could be sweet on you, Bucky," added Steve._

 _Bucky scoffed. "She doesn't even know me."_

 _"Well, that's not entirely true," confessed Steve, earning a glare from the dark haired super soldier. "What? I'm not allowed to mention you to people?"_

 _"The hell did you tell her, ya punk?" demanded the suddenly outraged Bucky._

 _"Just that I've been helping you out since you got to town, maybe a couple old stories about the Commandos," Steve replied easily._

 _"Steve Rogers, were you trying to play matchmaker?" questioned Natasha, surprise and pride written all over her face._

 _"Nat's a bad influence," Steve told Bucky, passing the blame on to the red haired woman._

 _Bucky opened his mouth to chastise Steve and Natasha when he was interrupted by the sounds of an argument coming from the diner's counter. The three of them glanced over to see Emily arguing with a guy at the counter._

 _"C'mon baby, just come home with me. You know walking out was a big mistake," the man said as he leaned over the counter towards Emily._

 _"I'm working Mike," Emily said irritably as she took a step back from the counter. "And walking out on you was the best decision of my life!"_

 _The man's entire body went rigid with rage and his arm shot out, grabbing Emily roughly. "You don't get to end it until I say it's over, you hear me?" he hissed._

 _"You're hurting me, let go!"_

 _Bucky and Steve were out of the booth in a flash, making their way over to the counter. "Is there a problem here?" Steve asked as they approached._

 _Emily and Mike both looked over at Steve. "Get lost buddy. This doesn't concern you," Mike stated, his grip on Emily's arm tightening and making the waitress wince._

 _Bucky narrowed his eyes and grabbed Mike by the back of his jacket and yanked him away from the counter and Emily. "You don't put your hands on a dame, punk. Now get out of here before I do worse to you," he growled as he glared at the man._

 _"You don't get to tell me what to do with my girl," Mike challenged._

 _Bucky just tossed him aside and turned to Emily. "Think the lady made it damn clear she's not yours," Bucky tossed over his shoulder before focusing on Emily. "Did I get that right, doll?"_

 _Emily nodded, her eyes wide as she stared at Bucky. "Th-thank you," she told him, her cheeks going red again._

 _Bucky just winked at her. "You're welcome, doll." He turned to go back to his booth with Steve, feeling better having gotten a chance to let out some of his frustrations on someone who deserved it._

 _"Um… could I maybe… make you food sometime?" Emily called out, making both Bucky and Steve to look back at her. "To thank you?" she added hastily, her face redder than a tomato. "And not diner food. Like, a real homemade meal?"_

 _Steve gave Bucky a nudge back towards Emily and the counter before going back to join Natasha. Bucky glared at his friend before turning back to Emily. "You wanna cook for me?"_

 _Emily nodded. "Is that okay?"_

 _Bucky just flashed her a brilliant smile. "Yeah, doll, that's okay."_

* * *

What neither Emily nor Bucky had realized that day was your first date had ended up being Valentine's Day. The two of them had shared a good laugh and that thank you date had turned into a real relationship. Bucky chuckles as he puts the finishing touches on the gift, knowing Emily's going to love it. The gift is a testament of their relationship and year together. Just looking at it makes Bucky smile fondly at all the happy memories of the past year that come to mind – things like the first time Emily held his metal hand (she had handled it so tenderly, like it was flesh and blood) and the first time he kissed her (at a St. Patrick's Day party at the tower). She had him decorate eggs on Easter, laughing as his metal hand ended up stained with the colours. Somehow painting eggs had ended up with Emily declaring a glitter war on Bucky. The two of them were covered in glitter for weeks, as was the apartment.

Bucky sets the wrapped present down on her plate, smiling as he recalls their first Memorial Day weekend together.

* * *

 _"I can't believe I'm camping with the Avengers," Emily said as she followed Bucky into a rustic looking cabin somewhere in California, she weren't entirely sure where. Bucky didn't know the exact location either. All the two of them knew was Tony Stark had decided the team needed to go camping together to boost team morale._

 _"It's not camping if we're in a house, Em," sighed Bucky._

 _"C'mon Buck, it's still a form of camping," she told your boyfriend cheerily._

 _"Mrs. Frosty is right. It's still camping," Tony spoke up as he came up behind Emily and Bucky._

 _Bucky groaned and raked a hand through his long hair. "Would you stop calling her that Stark?"_

 _"Why? Don't you want her to be your wife? Or does the Terminator not believe in such things?" quipped Stark, making Emily blush and Bucky groan again. "I'd tread carefully," Tony added, feigning concern._

 _Bucky just narrowed his eyes at Tony before taking Emily by the hand and pulling her towards the stairs. "Let's go before I kick his ass out the front door," he muttered darkly._

 _"You two lovebirds can take the room at the end of the hall! Just don't break any furniture if you decide to get it on!" Tony called after the two of them, making the young woman laugh and Bucky growl a string of creative curses directed at the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. The two of them unpacked quickly and threw on their beach clothes, knowing Tony expected everyone to be on his private beach for some fun in the sun ASAP._

 _And fun the two of them had had. More fun than Bucky thought he'd ever have on a beach. Laughter, swimming, food, and drinks filled the afternoon and evening. It was nearing midnight when Emily and Bucky had stumbled back to the cabin hand-in-hand. Though the day had been warm, Emily had started to get cold and Bucky had gallantly offered to return to the cabin with her. He led her up to their shared room "I had fun today," he mused._

 _Emily smiled brilliantly at him. "Yeah, I kinda noticed. Glad you came camping?"_

 _"Yeah," he said as he opened the bedroom door for them._

 _"Such a gallant terminator," she teased before going in. Emily knew Tony's ridiculous nicknames for Bucky irked him. Her boyfriend was incredibly sexy when he was annoyed, which was a large percentage of the time._

 _"God damn it, Emily. This is why I don't let you around Stark!" complained Bucky as he shut the door._

 _"You know I think you're super sexy when you're grumpy, Buck," she added in a singsong._

 _"And you're not drinking with him anymore, either," added the dark haired former assassin. Emily only got singsongy when she had a few drinks in her (or when she was watching musicals or both at the same time). Emily pouted at him as she went to grab her pyjamas from the drawer. Bucky turned away, stripping his shirt off._

 _"I had two drinks, Barnes. Two. How many did you have?"_

 _Bucky rolled his eyes and turned to face his girlfriend. "The serum makes it impossible for me to get drunk. You're a light weight," he stated matter-of-factly. Emily just glowered and threw her pyjamas at him. Bucky snorted and held the nightgown she had chosen up. "Sexy," he said, raising an eyebrow at her. Emily stomped over to take her nightgown back from him but he held it above her head. "Dressin' up for my sake, doll?" he drawled as he looked down at her._

 _Emily blushed but jumped to get her clothing back. She failed and ended up leaning against him instead. "You're an ass," she sighed as she leaned against him, her arms snaking around him._

 _"You're beautiful," Bucky murmured as he enclosed Emily in his arms. She looked up at him just as he leaned down to kiss her, the nightgown forgotten. Soon, the two of them had stumbled over to the bed, a tangled mess of limbs. Bucky gazed down at Emily, his fingertips ghosting over her cheek._

 _Emily could feel every inch of him pressing against her and knew she wanted him. He'd been nothing but a perfect gentleman with her since they'd started dating and for that Emily was grateful. He was the exact opposite of her last boyfriend. Bucky never pushed her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with and she was the same with him. Emily brushed her fingers through his hair and kissed him sweetly._

 _Bucky kissed back before gazing into her eyes, his blue eyes searching hers almost in a silent question. He wouldn't go any further than she wanted. Emily nodded and kissed him again, this time with more passion. Bucky returned the kiss with just as much passion and soon the two of them were lost in each other._

* * *

Bucky smiles as he checks on the meal he's preparing. Though his culinary skills aren't the greatest, he knows he's a decent enough cook after all the times he's helped in the kitchen. Besides, with Emily at work all day it was the least Bucky could do to make sure she has the perfect evening. He goes over to the little stereo system they keep in the kitchen with Emily's iPod and scrolls through until he finds the playlist he set up all on his own (something he was able to do before Steve, making Bucky boast for days). Mostly the playlist contains all Emily's favourite songs but he threw in a few as well that spoke to his own feelings for you. Once he has the music going, he goes back to finishing up dinner

This is how Emily finds him when she walks in the door – in the kitchen with the music on and tending to his meal. Emily smiles as she hears his voice singing softly along with the iPod. " _All I'm asking is forever, forever and a moment… Listen to me this ain't how I turned… I don't know what she done to me… But I like it… And ask me who put me in this twist… Ask me who's responsible for this… She is…_ " Emily feels your heart skip a beat at the sound of his voice singing those words. She sets her bag down and slips of her shoes before coming up behind him. "Dinner's almost ready, doll. You wanna go get changed?" he asks, cutting off his song before Emily can sneak up on him.

She pouts before wrapping her arms around him. "You never let me sneak up on you." She presses her cheek against his back, feeling his body vibrate as he chuckles silently. "Something special going on tonight?" she asks casually though she knows full well it's their anniversary.

"Oh just a dinner date with a special someone," replies Bucky as he turns around to face his love.

"Well, don't let me interrupt your date night," Emily says as she lets go of him and steps backwards a few paces. "Should I disappear so you and Steve can have the place to yourselves?" She gives him a cheeky grin as she takes another step back so she's out of his reach. His expression sours briefly and Emily's grin widens. "Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are when you look like a sourpuss?" she teases before slipping off to their bedroom to change out of her work clothes.

When she returns to the kitchen, Bucky has the little dining table set with her favourite meal. He's lighting two taper candles when Emily joins him. "Wow Buck," she breathes as she takes in the sight of the meal.

"Like it?" he asks though he clearly knows the answer. Unconsciously, he runs a hand through his hair and meets her eyes.

Emily's heart pounds in her chest as she stares deeply into his blue eyes, all the feelings he has for her laid plain in them. Even when he's at a loss for words, Emily can always read his feelings in his eyes. Whoever decided the eyes were the windows to the soul clearly had Bucky Barnes in mind. "Bucky, everything is so wonderful," she tells him softly, feeling tears of happiness prick at her eyes. She never expected that she would wind up with a man like James Buchannan Barnes. He is everything Emily has ever wanted in a partner. She knows he still has a long way to go in his recovery process but she knows she will continue to be with him every step of the way. He had saved her the first time he had met her and Emily is going to do the same for him. She is his rock as much as he is hers.

Bucky grins at Emily before pulling out her chair. "Then sit," he instructs and she sits down. He pushes the chair closer to the table and motions excitedly to the present on the plate. When she raises an eyebrow at him, he says, "I know we said no presents, but I couldn't not get you something. Open it."

Emily opens the velvet box and almost drops it. Inside is a silver charm bracelet, each of the beads and charms meticulously picked out by her boyfriend. "Oh Bucky, it's beautiful," she tells him, lightly running her fingers over the charms, a fond smile on her face.

Bucky takes the bracelet and helps her fasten it to her wrist. "A heart for our first date on Valentine's day," he tells Emily, running his thumb over the heart shaped bead.

"A pot of gold for our St. Patty's day kiss?" she asks though she knows the answer.

Bucky nods and moves on – all their special moments captured in bead form – before stopping at one engraved with the date 12-31-2015 on it. "This one is my favourite," he tells her gently.

Emily looks up, meeting his gaze again. She hears the countdown to midnight in her head, sees the two of them on the roof of Stark's tower, arms around each other as midnight draws near. Bucky's face draws nearer, his eyes sparkling, and she hear the words leave her lips. Three simple words Emily had taken nearly a year to tell him. Three words he said to her without any expectation of hearing them back until Emily was ready. "I love you," she whispers.

"I love you, Em," he whispers back. Her arms are around his neck before he can say another word, her lips finding his. Emily loves how perfectly she fits against him as though she were made just for him. "Happy anniversary, doll," he says against her lips.

Emily smiles into the kiss and pull him closer before whispering, "Happy Valentine's Day, baby."


End file.
